


Collisions

by Arala25



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Post-Canon, post-coronation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arala25/pseuds/Arala25
Summary: Elena's magic has unforseen consequences in the bedroom.Inspired by "The Time Has Come" by PizzaNSunshine.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Kudos: 10





	Collisions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Time Has Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798702) by [PizzaNSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine). 



Elena was ecstatic in Mateo's arms.  
The familiar spring in her lower belly tightened further and further.  
She felt close to simultaneously imploding, bursting and burning up before the coil FINALLY released with his name bursting from her lips.

The giddy glance at the new experience was cut short, however, when Mateo suddenly tightened the hold on her hips.  
The world spun as he half dragged, half twirled her to the other side of the bed.  
With their now switched positions Elena looked up in his eyes with surprise. Before she could voice her confusion however, the reason for the unexpected tangle of limbs and sheets came crashing down on them.

Literally.

Well, nearly - thanks to Mateo's valiant actions.

In a burst of crystal magic the very physical spring in the planet gyroscope above Mateo's bed had released itself in sync, causing the structure to follow gravity and crash on the bed in the one the moment Elena had been too distracted to notice. Which was exactly the reason it happened at all.

Breathing heavily, and not only from the shock, they eyes met again, Mateo already checking her over for injuries.  
"Thank you, Mateo" Elena said with a smile, snuggling closer before glancing away with a sheepish grin.  
"Sorry for wrecking your planets. Again."  
"Don't worry, I can fix this in no time. The important thing is that you are save."  
A flash of color caught his peripheral vision and he gaped in amazement.  
"Say what you will, you don't only wreck my room. Look!"  
"I AM looking..."She teased, not moving her eyes an inch from his body.  
He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, turning her head cradled in his hands to redirect her hungry gaze.

Elena's eyes widened.

The whole room was full of dark red roses which seemed to be further in bloom the closer they grew to the bed.  
A rosy blush matching it's dark namesakes all around flashed on Elena's cheeks and nose with a fond smile.  
"I can't believe it... They DO open!"  
"What do you mean?" Mateo's voice interrupted her memory, making her toes curl and her heart pounded with shame and excitement.  
"Well..." she drawled, nervously tugging a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"They always stayed close when I ..."

She tried to swallow the rising nervousness in her dry throat before closing her eyes, the words tumbling from her lips.

"... tookcareofmyurgesforyoumyself!"

Having grown accustomed to Elena's way of confessing that night, Mateo understood all too well.

The boiling blood pumped up to the tip of his ears as he realized exactly how close he had been to her heart and mind before her earlier confession of love.

A surprised chuckle escaped his lips.  
"How much more in sync can we be?"  
"What do YOU mean?"  
With his hand finding its familiar place at the back on his neck, Mateo answered.  
"Looks like we both have been dreaming of getting closer on our own."  
A wolfish grin spread on Elena's face as she pulled him down, enjoying their changed position immensely.  
"We are not alone anymore..."  
Following her with a matching smirk, Mateo sank down on her, all physical distance disappearing.  
"No, we're not."

Faces only breaths apart, Elena whispered the assurance she knew he would need once the afterglow had faded.  
"I will stay by your side. No matter what."  
"No matter what." He replied, once more closing the physical distance like his hand had that fateful day after the prophecy in Vallestrella.  
Only this time their bond was even stronger, both emotionally and physically.  
He had to admit, he enjoyed the second part more every minute.


End file.
